Scandalous
by Myrielin
Summary: He disliked this feeling for the only raison he loved this girl. And he wasn't sure how to deal about it.


You know, the problem when you love someone, it is not you're currently loving that person.

Actually, the problem is more like the reaction when you know you love that person.

This is the problem of a man.

Of a yokai.

His name is Gozumaru, Gozu for short.

You see, his problem is that he doesn't want to recognize his feelings.

Even if he did understand it was here.

Because confess to everyone…

Well maybe not everyone, but to relatives you get a romantic interest for THIS person ?

It's like a social suicide for him.

Not really, but a bit.

Because this girl, she is a yokai too.

And she isn't just any yokai.

She is the yuki-onna from the Nura clan, the more powerful clan.

And his clan serves the Nura clan.

But the problem isn't here.

The problem (second problem with the first above in the text) is that he's being at odds with her.

Or we can say she is adopting a particularly cold acting toward him.

To make matters worse, he is provoking her.

Because provoking her is his only safe way to talk to her.

Because provoking her is his safe way for her to turn to him.

Because he is unable to act other way.

Because, damn it, he is honestly not good with his feelings.

What would Gyuki think if he knew about it ?

Welp, he would think nothing of it cause he doesn't put his nose in his servants' love affaire.

What the hell !

But nobody cares of Gyuki there, the important thing is that this guy Gozumaru can't love properly this yuki-onna !

Yes it isn't proper for a centenarian yokai.

Even human children could do better.

Actually, maybe not because he is acting like a child : to go bothering the girl you love to get her attention.

How mature from him.

But what I have just stated is the beginning of the problem.

Cause he was saying that yuki-onnas were manipulatives beings.

And then he fell head over heels for one of those "dangerous creatures".

His actions really don't help his situation.

I do think you're agreeing with me.

If we were asking him why he loves her, his mouth would probably form an U upside down with all the wrinkles which would accompany this considerable extension downward.

Sure, it would be funny.

His growl and his answer, maybe less.

But at least we aren't Mezumaru !

Imagine if it were him who was asking.

He would be punched so badly.

So let's avoid to hurt mentally Mezumaru et let's come back to the main discussion.

This yuki-onna, he loves her and he have a grudge against her.

A bit at least because she is a yuki-onna.

So he is despising her for being the cause of his mood.

Even so he knows it's not her fault.

Thus, he despises.

He despises everything about her.

From her immaculate skin.

From her white hair degrading to midnight blue.

From her eyes with a so intense amber.

He despises everything because he knows he is crazy about her.

He knows he attracted by her.

He wants her.

He wants her to talk to him.

He wants her to touch him.

He simply wants a contact with her.

No need for more.

But if he need it, he wants above all her to accept him.

And he knows she won't.

So he despises her.

Cause he loves her from the bottom of his heart.

Nevertheless he knows why she won't ever accept him, the why hidden behind it all.

He marked one of their meeting.

By a katana in her foot.

Anybody would know it isn't the best to do to score points.

Gozumaru do acknowledge it too, but hey !

He wasn't in love at that moment !

Why did it have to happen after ?

"Cuz I adore to see you in deep shit" would have say a superior voice.

Sometimes he recalls all his memories with her, and he thinks to all sorts of things.

To how he should have interacted with her, to how he should have treated her.

However the beef yokai throw away these thoughts, because you don't change the past and he just will have to do better the next time.

Always easier to say than to do…

But they are yokais and they have time.

So in the meantime he dreams about her.

To her hair flying in the wind.

To her gesture when she's facing him.

To her eyes with a so captivating amber.

To her laugh when he's not near.

To her usual sparkle.

To her scowl face when she sees him.

To her scabby temper when she's responding him.

She just another yokai in the crowd, just a yuki-onna.

Despite all, Tsurara is his scandalous.

.oOo.

Even today he had come to start a fight with her because he needed to see her. So he had insulted her like usual. But this time, the lady had flip-flopped and had chosen to tell him the gist of her thinking… rather brutally.

But he already wasn't paying any attention to her words, whatever it was affronts or points to show how right she was. Il was contemplating thoroughly the features of her irascible face, from her frown, her eyes not hiding her wrath to her distorting lips showing her teeth.

While she made every effort in shouting at him, she started to calm down and glanced at him. She scanned him thoughtfully, seeing he still wasn't responding her criticism but was only displaying a grin.

Gozumaru thought he heard her ask what his fucking problem was. The thing at this moment was he was in a trance by this feeling which was overflowing. So he didn't pay any attention when his mouth opened itself.

**\- I love you.**

**\- …**

**\- …**

**\- …** **What ?**

**\- Oh wait-…**

**\- What ?!**

**\- That's not what I meant !**

**\- WHAT ?!**

**\- That's NOT what I meant !**

.oOo.

You know the problem when you love someone, it isn't that your loving that person neither your reaction when you know you love them.

No.

It's the blunders you're able to do without noticing.


End file.
